Missing You
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: AU. A final farewell to a beloved member of their glee family. Mainly Puckleberry with slight mentions of Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Will, Burt, Carole, and New Directions as a whole. Dedicated One-shot.


A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated my story _My Beautiful Canvas_, but I am working on it. Real life has gotten in the way of me being able to give it the proper attention it deserves, but in 2 days I will be able to devote my entire attention to it again.

Now I honestly never thought I would write something that wasn't Brittana, but I couldn't get this song out of my head. I felt it was a very good song for the tragedy that our fandom has suffered.

For those who do not know the song it is _Missing You _by Brandy, Tamia, Gladys Knight, and Chaka Khan from the _Set It Off_ _Soundtrack_. I highly suggest you listen to it when the song comes up in the story. I did change one word to make the song work (instead of "sister", I substituted it for "brother" or "love").

I do not own Glee or the song.

* * *

**Missing You**  


Noah stands up and assists Rachel to a standing position as well. The rest of New Directions current and past rise as well. Noah places his arm gently around Rachel and starts walking to the front with her, as the rest of New Directions follows suit behind them.

Once they reach the front and get into position, Noah looks down at Rachel. "Are you ready?" he asks her.

She looks up at him with tearful eyes and simply nods while gripping tighter onto his hand.

Noah looks to his right where Will is standing next to him with his hand on Noah's shoulder. Noah then looks to his left and sees Kurt, Santana, & Mercedes next to Rachel, where Santana is halfway hugging both Rachel and Mercedes. You also see Kurt halfway hugging Mercedes while also holding onto Blaine's hand, who is standing behind him along with the rest of New Directions. Noah finally looks over at Brad and nods his head to signal they are ready.

When Brad starts playing the opening notes, Santana and Mercedes looked at each other briefly, before taking a deep breath and starting.

_[Santana & Mercedes](Kurt & Will)_

Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)

_[Rachel](New Direction Girls)_

I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you

_[New Directions]_

'cause you were my brother, my strength and my pride  
Only god may know why, still I will get by

_[Rachel](Santana & Mercedes)_

Who would've known, that you had to go,

so suddenly, so fast  
How could it be, that the sweet memories,

would be all, all that we have left.

Now that you're gone, every day I go on (I go on)  
But life just not the same (life's just not the same)  
I'm so empty inside, and my tears I can't hide

but I'll try, I'll try to face the pain

_[Rachel](New Direction Girls)_

Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'cause you were my love, my strength and my pride  
Only god may know why, still I will get by

_[Noah](Kurt & Will)_

Oh there was so many things (Em Hm M)  
That we could have said, uh-huh yeah  
If time was on our side (if time was on our side)  
Ooh, yeah  
Now that you're gone, I can still feel you near  
So I'll smile, with every tear I cry

_[Noah](New Direction Boys)_

Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
I'll find a way to go through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'cause you were my brother, my strength and my pride  
Only god may know why, still I will get by

_[Rachel & Noah]_

How sweet were the closest of friends?  
But I'll wait for the day  
When I'll see you again, see you again, yeah

_[Rachel](Noah)_

Though I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)  
But I'll find a way to get through  
(I'll find a way to get through)  
Living without you  
'cause you were my love, my strength and my pride  
Only god may know why (May Know Why)

still I will get by

_[Noah](Kurt & Will)_

I'm missing you, Although I'm missing you  
(Although I'm missing you)

_[Rachel](Santana & Mercedes)_

I'll find a way I'll find a way I'll find a way  
(I'll find a way to get through)

_[New Directions]_

'cause you were my brother, my strength and my pride  
Only god may know why(Only god may know why), still I will get by

_[New Directions](Santana & Mercedes)_

I'm missing

missing, missing, missing

Missing you (Oh Yes I am)

I'm missing you

Once they finish singing Rachel turns and buries her face into Noah's chest sobbing loudly. Noah looks out and sees there is not a dry eye in the building. Burt catches Noah's eye and mouths _Thank you_ to him while he is cradling a hysterical Carole in his arms. Noah simply nods his head at Burt while tears are streaming down his face.

Noah clears his throat some because he is choked up like everyone else before speaking.

"We love you and miss you Finn, but we know you are watching over us now. I'll see you again brother."

* * *

RIP Cory Monteith

May 11, 1982- July 13, 2013


End file.
